1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for checking the correct functioning of a component in a vehicle by evaluating the system state of the component with the aid of a sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
The driving dynamics in motor vehicles can be influenced via ESP systems (electronic stability programs), in particular in order to stabilize the vehicle. ESP systems are active systems, in which measurement data regarding the instantaneous driving state of the vehicle are recorded in a closed-loop control circuit via an ESP sensor system; from these measurement data, actuating signals to be applied to actuators in the vehicle are generated in a control device, for instance for the purpose of controlling the wheel brakes or the engine control. The ESP sensor system involves inertial sensors such as acceleration sensors for measuring the linear and transverse acceleration, and a rate-of-rotation sensor for measuring the vehicle yaw rate. To be able to carry out the interventions in the driving dynamics of the vehicle in highly precise manner, exact knowledge of the instantaneous driving state of the vehicle is required for one, and the parameters of active and passive components in the vehicle must likewise be known as accurately as possible for another, especially components that are part of the ESP system or are controlled by it.